


Moments like this

by Saku015



Series: Kenma Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Kenma week 2018, Plans For The Future, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Third Year Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo wants Kenma to be the next captain of Nekoma after he leaves. Kenma protests at first, but being convinced in the end because of some heartfelt confessions.





	Moments like this

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Third year.

Kenma looked at his best friend as he was standing there in total shock. His brain still could not process what Kuroo had said.

”W-would you be so kind and repeat that?” He asked him with his game in his pocket – which was a really unusual thing.

”After I had graduated, I would like you to be the new captain of the volleyball team,” Kuroo repeated his last sentence, so Kenma could be sure he heard it right. The faux-blond lowered his head, hiding his face behind his bangs. Kuroo suck on a breath because of anticipation.

”Um… no,” Kenma mumbled, turning towards the door of the locker room, ready to leave.

Suddenly, Inuoka was in front of him, grabbing the other by his shoulder. Kenma flinched because of the sudden contact, looking aside.

”Why not?” The younger boy asked with desperation in his voice. ”You would be a great captain!”

”Yeah, Kenma-san would be the best captain ever!” Lev said as well, popping up beside Inuoka.

”Too much trouble,” Kenma said simply, taking out his game from his pocket. Lev took the game out of his hand with a quick movement. ”Hey!” Kenma protested on an emotionless voice, but his eyes sent daggers into the young soon-to-be-ace.

”I know that I have only become the member of the team this year and that I am inexperienced too,” Lev started, looking Kenma in the eyes, ”and I know we did not win the nationals either.”

”Lev!” Yaku spoke up in the background. He knew how painful it was for all the third years and he had no idea what Lev was up to with that.

”That’s the reason why my biggest dream is to win the nationals next year – with Kenma-san as my captain!” Lev exclaimed, stepping closer to the small setter. ”You are smart and a great analyst! You are respected in the team and can be inspiring too, even if you do not know about that!” Kenma felt his eyes widening because of that amount of admiration in Lev’s voice. ”I am sure that we would win nationals with ease with Kenma-san as our leader!”

”Lev is totally right, Kenma-san!” Inuoka said, nodding enthusiastically.

Kenma felt as someone hit him on the back. He turned his head and saw Yamamoto smiling down at him.

”Don’t you want to be the captain?” Kenma asked the other. Yamamoto called himself the ace of Nekoma, so it was just normal for Kenma that he would like to be the team’s captain as well.

”Nah, I am too simple-minded for it,” Yamamoto said shrugging his shoulder with his smirk still on his face.

Kenma turned his gaze back to the two pairs of begging eyes in front of him and felt the nervousness radiating from his best friends’ body from behind him. He took a deep breath and shook his head in a defeated manner.

”It looks like it can not be helped.”


End file.
